


Freefall

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Cullen is persistent, Dorian is a bit of a spoiled brat, First Dates, Literal cotton candy kisses, M/M, Some angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen are set up by mutual friends to go on a blind date at the local carnival. Dorian is not quite prepared for the experience...and Cullen is not quite prepared for Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> aka "Cullen and the Cotton Candy Kisses" (I apologize, I couldn't resist. This wasn't even the worst pun I came up with)
> 
> Special thanks to [blehgah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah) for being my beta! You can also thank them for the extra 900 words I ended up adding to the final draft :D I did do some minor editing afterwards, so any mistakes that might show up are my fault (I got very impatient to post). 
> 
> Also, kudos go out to [jessythewolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jessythewolf), [TheLadyMagician](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician) (who came up with the final title) and everyone else who helped me brainstorm a title. It would have been much, much worse. 
> 
> Also, I was originally inspired by two things: [This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/54/e7/1e54e772543f37bcc3b6848871f5f9b8.jpg) random photo that I saw and thought "I want Cullen to wear that!" and [this](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/185227_2214598719615_4047015_n.jpg?oh=6c2caaed208c06f58296e123f5e26f9d&oe=5605A89C) picture I took when the carnival came to my town 4 years ago. They somehow melded together and formed this.

“You look fine, Dorian.” Felix laughed, rolling his eyes at the overly dramatic display taking place in front of him.

Dorian checked his hair in the mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time, reflection scowling back at his friend.

“I know I do, but one can never be too sure,” he huffed as he straightened his clothing. “What does one even _wear_ to one of these things?”

“Wait…you mean you’ve really never been to a carnival? _Ever?_ I thought you were joking.”

“No? You make it sound like it’s unusual.”

“Well…” Felix started, before meeting Dorian’s frown. “Never mind. You look fine.”

Dorian’s fitted blue jeans, black turtleneck sweater, and expensive black boots were too extravagant for trudging about in the fairgrounds, Felix thought. However, he wasn’t going to be the one to break the news. Dorian had moved on from his hair and was now trying on several different coats, muttering under his breath as he turned and examined himself.  

“Dorian, he’s probably going to show up in a t-shirt and sneakers, I don’t think you need to worry.”

“I should hope not,” Dorian grimaced. “But _he_ can wear what he wants. I’m sure everyone will be looking at me, anyway.”

Felix groaned, shaking his head. This poor man had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

The idea of the date arose about a week ago while Felix and Dorian were out to dinner with two of their closest friends, Josephine and Leliana. Dorian had been in a somber mood that evening, and Leliana had taken it upon herself to try and cheer him up.

“You know, Dorian, people are going to think we’re on a double date,” she smirked, bumping his leg under the table as Josie giggled.

“Felix would only be so lucky.”

Felix had taken the opportunity to lean over and rest his head on Dorian’s shoulder, much to the delight of the girls.

“How could you deny our love, Dorian? Do I mean so little to you?” he cried, pleased to see Dorian flush as he nudged him away.

“Well, I will never get a _real_ date with you hanging all over me,” he scowled. “Not that I’m looking for one.”

“We actually know someone _perfect_ for you, Dorian,” Josie squealed, bouncing in her seat. She had evidently been waiting for an opportunity to break the news.

Leliana nodded. “You two would look fantastic together. He’s very sweet.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but Felix could tell his interest was piqued.

“Very well,” he sighed. “So tell me, who is this love of my life?”

Josie and Leliana gushed about the man – Cullen – throughout the rest of the dinner. He was handsome, intelligent, and good-natured, and they thought he would be the perfect balance to Dorian’s brashness and sarcasm. It took some convincing from all three, but they finally got him to agree to one date.

They had even taken it upon themselves to pick the location, which Felix applauded. Dorian would have insisted on his own choice, possibly dooming the relationship before it even began. He did not consent lightly, however, and it took the better part of two days before he finally caved.

* * *

“Well,” came the voice from Felix’s side, tearing him from his thoughts. “Am I dashing? Will I sweep everyone off their feet?”

“I think you only need to worry about one person, but yes, you look wonderful. As always.”

Dorian nodded, pleased, as he grabbed his wallet and car keys.

“Very well, I suppose I’m off. Don’t wait up.” He winked as he walked out the door.

* * *

Dorian arrived at the grounds fashionably late, displeased with the fact he had to walk through a dirt parking lot to the entrance. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he had assumed the entire area would be paved. He might have rethought his clothing choices.

 _Why did I agree to this again?_ He grumbled as he gingerly sidestepped the muddy areas.

He was supposed to be meeting Cullen near the ticket booth. Josie had called him on the way over and told him to look for a tall, blond man wearing green.

There were a lot of people milling about near the entry, making it hard for him to search. He decided to just walk towards the line and hope the other man decided to do the same. He probably should have asked Josie for his number; who knew how long he might be waiting.

As he maneuvered his way through the crowd, he spotted someone standing off to the side, looking in the opposite direction. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, and it was hard to tell, but he thought the man was also wearing a green sweater. He was also extremely handsome; tall and broad shouldered, sort of a rugged cowboy-in-the-city look.

 _Please let that be him_ , he thought, making his way over. The man turned as Dorian approached, face brightening in recognition.

“Dorian?” he smiled.

 _Thank goodness_.

“You must be Cullen,” Dorian replied, giving him a slow look over. The man blushed under the scrutiny, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he stammered, “I, um, heard a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope?”

“Yes,” Cullen replied shyly, without elaboration.

They stood there uncertainly for a moment before Dorian gestured towards the entrance, snapping them out of their lull.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, right,” Cullen grinned sheepishly. “Let’s go.”

They bought their tickets and entered, steering their way around running children and chasing parents. The fall air was crisp, but not uncomfortable, just enough for Dorian to be glad he had chosen to wear a coat. He could hear the screams and laughter coming from all corners of the park, mingled with the faint roar and rumble of the rides. It was garish in a way Dorian wasn’t used to. There seemed to be flashing lights everywhere, huge tents with colored flags and people in outlandish uniforms no matter where he turned. He had heard carnival music before, of course, but hearing it now, blaring from the speakers in its proper element, it took on an entirely new quality.

He shifted uncomfortably in the unfamiliar atmosphere, stepping slightly closer to Cullen. At the very least he could use the man as a shield.

“Well,” Cullen said, scanning the area, “what do you want to do first?”

Dorian crinkled his nose. They had been here for only five minutes, and he’d already reached the conclusion that there was probably a reason he’d never been to one of these things before.

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

Cullen was eagerly rocking on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets. He smiled as he looked around, seemingly unaware of Dorian’s distaste for the spectacle that loomed ahead of them.

“Carousel?” he suggested.

“With all the other 5-year-olds?”

Cullen flinched slightly at the words. “Alright…how about the tilt-a-whirl?”

“And mess up my hair? No, thank you.”

Cullen huffed in annoyance – a gesture that was not lost on Dorian – and looked around once more.

“Bumper cars,” he grinned. “You can’t say no to that!”

“I most certainly –“

“Come _on_ , we have to do something besides stand here,” Cullen protested, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. “It’ll be fun! Plus, it’s one of the few _real_ carnival rides we need to go on to get the full experience.”

He grinned hopefully, raising his eyebrows as if to say _Come on, Dorian, how can you say no to this face?_

Dorian thought it over before sighing in defeat. “Alright, let’s go. But I’m picking the next one.”

Cullen beamed as they started walking in the direction of the arena. Dorian was not as pleased, however, once he noticed the long line they were about to join. He shot Cullen a quick scowl.

“Don’t sulk so much,” Cullen teased. “Now we can get to know each other.”

Dorian bundled his jacket a little closer as he eyeballed the man. He supposed they needed to do this sooner or later; perhaps it was best to get it over with now in case he changed his mind.

“Alright, how do you know Josie and Leliana?” he prompted.

“I met them through my roommate, Cassandra,” Cullen replied, leaning against one of the metal barriers. “They had a bunch of classes together freshman year or something and became friends. Now we live in the same apartment complex. You?”

“Josie and I had a foreign policy class together a couple semesters ago,” Dorian answered, smiling at the memory. “I said something scandalous one day and got into a shouting match with the professor. She came to my defense and talked him into a corner, finally making him admit we were correct. We’ve been friends ever since.”

Cullen laughed as he shook his head. “That sounds about right. So, you’re a senior this year as well? What are you majoring in?”

“Theoretical physics,” Dorian replied promptly. “Although I think I might branch out in graduate school. Maybe astrophysics. I haven’t decided yet, but I’m in no rush.”

“Oh, um…” Cullen started rubbing the back of his neck again, a baffled look on his face.

“What about you?” Dorian interrupted. He had no interest getting into a scientific discussion in the middle of the bumper car line.

“History,” Cullen shrugged. “My concentration is diplomatic history, but I’m doing my thesis on imperialism and post-colonialism.”

Dorian blinked in surprise.

“Well,” he faltered, “I…was not expecting that. I happen to have a fondness for history myself.”

“We’ll have to discuss it someday then,” Cullen smiled as they moved towards the front of the line.

Dorian nodded absentmindedly as they were waved forward, each selecting a car. He felt ridiculous in the thing; limbs were at odd angles and even though the car was (supposedly) the proper size, he still felt too big. The car was actually big enough that they both probably could have fit in one together, but he had a feeling Cullen wanted his own vehicle to wreak havoc.

 _This is incredibly undignified_ , he thought, annoyed, as he adjusted his coat.

Regardless of his disdain, he attempted to get comfortable and figure out the controls before regarding the area around him more closely. The ring was huge, and the makeshift covering over top only seemed to amplify the already obnoxiously loud music. He saw Cullen a little ways to his right, looking entirely at ease as he grinned and gave Dorian a thumbs up.

The horn blared, and he felt his car jump to life. He was relieved to see a few other people having difficulty getting theirs to work, but there were too many – like Cullen – who were flying around effortlessly.

Dorian finally got moving, pressing a little too hard on the gas as he went zooming forward…right into a car containing a small girl and her father. He quickly turned, giving the father an apologetic grimace as the man glared in his direction, comforting his crying daughter. He managed to turn completely around to see Cullen gleefully crashing into others a short distance away.

He cautiously moved around the edge of the ring, traveling as slow as the car would allow as he attempted to steer clear of the others. At this point, he hoped he could just stay unnoticed until their turn was up. He was not so fortunate, however, as Cullen caught sight of him and came speeding forward. Dorian shook his head in alarm as the other man gave him a playful grin, showing no sign of slowing down.

“Cullen…” he warned as the man got within earshot. But it was in vain as Cullen came hurtling into his car, pinning him in place.

“Hello,” Cullen laughed, “having fun?”

Dorian turned his head, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he fought to control his irritation. He felt his car jolt once again as someone ran into Cullen, who in turn jostled him.

“Dorian?” He could hear the concern in Cullen’s voice.

“If I wished for you to pin me against a wall, it would not be like this,” Dorian hissed, turning to look at him. Cullen’s eyes grew wide as he flushed, quickly putting his car in reverse without another word to allow Dorian to move. Dorian nodded his head curtly at the other man, who was still gaping at him, and continued along his original path. He heard a thump followed by an _oof_ behind him, and he smiled to himself imagining Cullen’s surprise.

Thankfully, the buzzer sounded a few moments later, and they all skidded to a stop. Dorian leaped from the car and strode to the exit, too eager to be out of the ring to wait for Cullen.

He paused once he was safely outside and watched as the other man jogged up to him, brow furrowed.

“What happened in there?” Cullen demanded, gesturing behind him. “It was just fun.”

“ _I_ was not having fun, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Cullen rubbed a hand over his face.

“Dorian, if you would like to leave, I won’t stop you,” he sighed, discouraged. “But I don’t think you’ve given this place a chance. Or me.”

He was upset, Dorian could tell, and he felt a slight pang of guilt. Although he had to admit, the man was quite adorable when he got flustered.

“Fine,” he groaned. “I apologize. Let’s look around and see if we can find something we _both_ would enjoy.”

Cullen smiled tentatively, unconvinced yet still hopeful. Dorian tried to give him a reassuring smile in return as they ventured forward.  

They drifted throughout the park, pausing now and then when something caught their eye. An enormous, muscular shirtless man was daring anyone close enough to test their strength on his game, appropriately called “Charge the Bull.”

“Does…that man have _horns?_ ” Dorian squinted.

“I believe so,” Cullen laughed. “Must be part of the act.”

The horned man was eyeing them up as they lingered nearby, and the appreciative gaze on his face was making Dorian uneasy.

“Come on,” he muttered, tugging on Cullen’s arm.

“Hmm? Wait, what did I miss? Did you find something you want to do?”

Dorian nodded towards the Ferris wheel, thankful for Cullen’s obliviousness as he played off his discomfort.

“How about a spin? I haven’t been on one of those since I was a child.”

Cullen’s eyes shifted nervously as he hesitated.

“Sure, why not,” he replied with a tense smile.

The pair walked towards the ride, happy that they did not have to wait long before boarding. At least, Dorian was happy. Cullen looked slightly ill.

Once seated, Dorian sprawled out, resting one arm across the back of the car (and behind Cullen’s shoulders). He glanced over at the man beside him who was sitting straight as a board, hands clutching the safety rail tight enough that his knuckles were turning white.

Dorian said nothing as they started to rise, keeping an eye on Cullen for any signs of…imminent sickness.

The view was gorgeous as they ascended, the colorful lights flickering throughout the field like bulbs on a Christmas tree. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the chilly air as it filled his lungs, mingled with the scent of fried dough and sugar. At the very least, this view was worth the trip.

Turning to look at Cullen once again, he saw that the man had now shut his eyes tightly, looking off to the side so (he assumed) Dorian could not see.

They were almost at the top when the ride came to an abrupt halt, causing their car to swing slightly as they waited.

“Are you alright?” Dorian asked gently.

“Why did we stop?” Cullen replied, panic filling his voice as his eyes remained shut.

“I imagine to let other people on and off.” He raised an eyebrow at the question before remembering that the man wouldn’t see it.

Cullen just letout a shaky breath, apparently unhappy with the answer.

They sat in silence for a few moments, still gently swinging. Dorian couldn’t help but feel pity for the man. He would never have suggested the ride if he had known Cullen was afraid of heights. But how could he have known? The pang of guilt returned; he knew he hadn’t been as nice as he could have been that evening, yet the man was still eager to make a good impression.

 _This is why you’re still single_ , he thought cynically. _You can’t even be pleasant to a man practically throwing himself at your feet._ No, that might not be the best way to phrase it. Dorian exuded an aura of confidence, but Cullen actually seemed to possess it. Dorian had no doubt that the man would spring right back if Dorian should never see him again. But the more he thought about it, the more he didn’t want that to happen.

He shifted slightly to better face the man, who had still not moved.

“Cullen?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Hmmm?” came the anxious reply.

“Perhaps not the best time to ask, but why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t want to ride? I wouldn’t have cared.” He watched as Cullen’s eyes squinted even tighter before he exhaled again.

“Because it’s stupid?” he muttered.

“It’s not. You know it’s quite common, don’t beat yourself up.”

Cullen just shook his head slightly before letting out a small yelp as the ride jolted back into motion. It was short-lived, however, as they came jerking to a stop only a few feet higher.

“What now?” he shouted. His breath was now coming in quick, shallow bursts.  

Dorian knew he needed to do something before Cullen had a panic attack hundreds of feet in the air. He hesitated, not wanting to startle the man even more, before reaching over and lightly grasping Cullen’s chin, turning him so they were now face-to-face.

“Cullen,” he murmured in his most soothing voice, “look at me.”

The other man let out a sharp laugh at the statement. “No, thank you. I’ll look at you once I’m back on the ground.”

The ride lurched again, making several quick stops and starts before fully stopping once more. Cullen’s eyes finally flew open, pure alarm written on his face as he looked around wildly.

“Cullen, pardon my hands all over your face, but I want you to focus on me,” Dorian commanded. He nudged the man’s face towards him until they made eye contact.

“ _Look_ ,” he said again. “I am the only thing here. Concentrate on me only.”

Cullen was trying to maintain eye contact, but his apprehension was getting the better of him and he couldn’t focus for long.

“This is the perfect chance for you to memorize my features,” Dorian joked. “Then when all your friends ask you about your date tomorrow, you can describe me in vivid detail.”

He smiled as Cullen blinked at him several times in disbelief. The ride jolted again, but Dorian remained firm as he saw the man tense.

“Me, Cullen,” he repeated sternly. The man nodded slightly as he tried to concentrate.

Dorian felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him as he gazed at Cullen. He studiedthe man seriously for the first time that evening, without the fog of his aloofness and sarcasm to blind him. Cullen was incredibly attractive, that much Dorian already knew. He was smart, he was confident, he was terrified of heights…

But Dorian could sense more. He could picture the two of them on outings like this regularly. Or sitting quietly together in the coffee shop near campus, each working on their own, occasionally meeting the other’s eyes and sharing a look only they could understand. He could see them curled up in his apartment, watching horrible movies and laughing until they finally fell into bed together, the perfect end to their evening.

He could also envision waking up next to him, having the warmth of Cullen’s arms around him as he cradled against his body. He wants them to walk hand-in-hand in public, unafraid of what others might think. He has grown so much since he left both his home and their antiquated beliefs behind. He feels that perhaps, for the first time, he could have more.

Dorian shook it off, pushing the uncharacteristically sentimental thoughts from his mind. He needed to make it through this evening first before anything else could happen. He could start by treating Cullen more kindly.

“You know, you have quite lovely eyes,” he commented thoughtfully. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice them before.”

“That’s because you were too busy looking at _yourself_ in everything we passed,” Cullen immediately retorted before flushing with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the man, before bursting into laughter.

“The sass on you!” he exclaimed. Cullen shook his head, a small grin on his face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that,” he repeated.

The ride began once more, this time more smoothly and with no interruptions. Cullen looked around in alarm until Dorian tapped him on the shoulder, regaining his attention.

“As I was saying,” he grinned, “before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. Your eyes are quite stunning; they compliment the rest of you nicely.”

Cullen smiled shyly, gaze dropping to his lap.

“You don’t have to be nice just because I freaked out,” he scoffed, but he seemed pleased at the words.

“Well, you should know I do _not_ give out gratuitous praise,” Dorian huffed, sitting up straighter. “And I am not nice without reason.”

Cullen cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully. “Then what's your reason?”

“Excuse me?”

“What's your reason for being nice to me?” Cullen repeated.

Dorian was caught off guard for a moment, the words he wanted to say dying on his lips. He was preparing to make a sarcastic remark instead when they came to a halt and the safety bar swung open. Cullen wasted no time jumping from the car and staggering down the steps, Dorian following behind.

“Oh, this is much better,” Cullen sighed, bending over with his hands on his knees as his breathing returned to normal.

“You handled that well,” Dorian smirked. “All things considered. There may be hope for you yet.”

Cullen eyed him warily as he finally stood upright.

“Thank you?”

Dorian shrugged in acknowledgment, crossing his arms as he waited for Cullen to point them towards their next destination. Cullen ran a hand through his hair, causing some of it to stick up in odd directions as he slowly regained his composure.

Dorian was a little unnerved over the sudden rush of affection that reappeared as he watched. He wanted to say something, to apologize for his poor behavior so far that evening. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to start over.

“Cullen…” he began, shifting from foot to foot as he searched for the words.

“Yes?” The other man tensed, a crestfallen look appearing on his face as he prepared for the worst.

Dorian wasn’t used to being speechless. Words had always been his strong suit, a quick retort or charming remark permanently on the tip of his tongue. Now all he could think of was _I find you incredibly attractive, maybe forget I was an ass all evening and kiss me?_

“I…want to apologize,” he began, confidence returning as he met Cullen’s stare and the other man relaxed somewhat. “We got off on the wrong foot. I like you…perhaps more than I should at this point. I’d like to start fresh, if it’s all the same to you.”

Cullen made no response as he peered at Dorian, head turned slightly to the side once more, reminding Dorian of a confused puppy. He hadn’t expected silence in return to his confession and was beginning to doubt he made the right choice in exposing his feelings.

He turned abruptly and walked away from the ride, Cullen jogging to catch up. He refused to meet the man’s eyes, embarrassed at his sudden outburst.  

“Dorian, wait,” Cullen called before reaching him once again. “Can you stop for a second?”

He reached out to touch Dorian’s arm as they both paused.

“What?” Dorian sighed, spinning around to face him.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes momentarily.

“I, um…I like you too,” he smiled, flushing once more.

“There, now that we’ve both professed our undying love to each other, perhaps we could get something to eat?” he smirked, charmed at the man’s declaration as relief washed over him.

Cullen laughed, mood brightening considerably after the almost disastrous ride. “I’m afraid there isn’t much of a selection,” he commented. “There’s…fried food, and more fried food, and lots and lots of sugar.”

Dorian snorted. “Well, might as well work our way down the line.”

The cotton candy stand was the closest option – although still a fair distance away – and they walked towards it in silence. 

Dorian’s attitude was buoyed by their mutual feelings, and he felt the air between them change into something more relaxed and lighthearted. Cullen put him at ease, made him feel safer somehow, and he sensed his own wall begin to lower.

 _What the hell_ , Dorian thought, extending his fingers to lightly brush the ones next to him. Cullen’s fingers entwined with his immediately, shooting a glance to his side to make sure it was intentional. Dorian kept his gaze forward, although he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He could see Cullen stand a little taller as they continued, squeezing his hand happily.

They roamed in near silence, enjoying each other’s presence and the excitement that came with the small gesture of affection. They reluctantly let go once they finally reached the stand.

“Do we really want to start by eating pure sugar?” Dorian asked, skeptically glancing between Cullen and the machine.

He just shrugged, grinning. “Why not? Is fried dough any healthier?”

 _He has a point_ , Dorian thought grimly. The vendor handed each of them a cone topped with a large helping of the airy, pink confection as Cullen paid.

“I’ll buy the next,” Dorian smirked, pulling off a long strand as they began walking again.

“Whatever,” Cullen shrugged. “I don’t mind paying.”

They continued walking aimlessly through the crowd, making small talk as they ate. Dorian glanced over after a few moments and saw that Cullen had already eaten half of his portion. The other man did a double take when he caught Dorian’s gaze.

“What?” he prompted, brows furrowed in confusion.

Dorian’s eyes flitted between Cullen and the stick as he started laughing.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Cullen said, wiping the corner of his mouth. “ _You_ have some stuck in your mustache.” He grinned as Dorian’s free hand flew to his face, covering his mouth.

“Where? Tell me,” his muffled voice demanded.

Cullen grinned as he leaned forward, removing Dorian’s hand and placing a light kiss on his lips.

“Right there. All better now.”

He smirked at Dorian’s baffled expression before walking away, face enveloped in the sugar once more. Dorian could feel his face growing hot, nervously glancing around to make sure no one saw before remembering he was not at home. He didn’t need to _hide_. Upon the realization, his face broke out into a delighted grin, and he willed his legs to move again.

 _Yes, definitely potential for this one,_ he thought

By the time he caught up with Cullen, the other man had finished his cotton candy and was discarding the stick in the trash.

“You’re like a vacuum.”

Cullen looked at him sideways, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Are you implying something?” he asked, slowly inserting one finger into his mouth, sucking off the sticky residue.

“I, um…” Dorian’s eyes were trained on his mouth as he idly threw away the rest of his food.

“Hey! I would have finished that.”

“I'll find you something else to put in your mouth,” Dorian responded with a smirk, entwining their fingers once again as he waited for Cullen to stop choking.

 _Two can play this game_ , he thought smugly.

They picked up some hot cider and funnel cake – Dorian grumbling all the while about getting powdered sugar on his dark clothes – and Cullen took the opportunity to steer them to a bench. They sat, turned towards each other with the food between them.

“Is it better?”

“Hmmm?” Dorian hummed as he took a sip of his drink, eyebrows raised as he watched Cullen over the rim of his cup.

“The carnival, is it more fun now?” Cullen repeated, his face taking on a boyish, hopeful charm.

“I believe I’m enjoying the company more than the activity, but yes, it’s better,” he laughed.

Cullen broke into a delighted grin as he took a piece of the fried dough.

“Do you go to these often?” Dorian asked.

“No,” Cullen shook his head, “but I used to when I was a child. My parents would take my siblings and I and let us run wild for an evening.” He grinned at the memory. “We would come home exhausted, sticky, clutching tacky prizes, and already talking about next year.”

Dorian couldn’t help but smile. He had no siblings, and his parents would not have been caught dead at a place like this.

“What about you?”

“This is my first, actually.”

“ _What?_ ” Cullen exclaimed, wide-eyed. “How have you never been? I thought everyone went to one of these at some point.”

“Because my youth was spent at extravagant parties and country clubs, forcing smiles and conversation with people three times my age. Unless I was studying or left at home under the watchful eye of one of our servants. There was not much…play time.”

Cullen gave him a pained expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No need to apologize,” Dorian smiled softly. “I couldn’t control it, only make the best of it. And I’ve left that life behind me now, for all intents and purposes.”

Cullen looked like he wanted to ask more but wisely changed the subject.

“So, after this, what do you want to do? More food or should we find another ride?”

Dorian barked out a laugh. “I think I’ve had my fill of these delicacies for the time being. I’m afraid my stomach might prove it if we ride anything else so soon.”

“Games?”

“Are you going to win me a prize?” Dorian teased, lips quirking up at the corner.

“I’ll win you ten.”

Dorian blushed, smiling at the man’s enthusiasm. He could just imagine Felix’s expression if he walked into the apartment tonight, carrying an armful of stuffed animals in triumph.

“Alright then, let’s see what you can do.”

They stopped to buy tokens before heading towards the midway, bypassing the children and teenagers who made up the bulk of the crowd.

Cullen scanned the area with a look of determination that Dorian found strangely adorable.

“May I ask, what is it exactly that you’re searching for?”

“Aha!” Cullen exclaimed, grabbing hold of Dorian’s hand and half-leading, half-dragging him deeper into the masses.

They finally stopped when they reached a row of long machines with a sign flashing “skeeball” above them. Dorian looked at Cullen curiously, but the other man was too busy hustling a child out of one of the lanes. Dorian joined him seconds later, gazing around the tent at the other participants as Cullen fished tokens from his pocket.

“So, what do you want?”

Dorian turned to him, confused, to see Cullen gesturing at the rows of prizes strung up along the top of the tent. He had assumed a prize was just handed out at random, not that he would actually have a choice in the matter.

“They're all different sizes,” Dorian pointed out. “How do I know which group to pick from?”

“It’s based on your final score.”

“Well, you must do your best then,” Dorian smiled. “And I’ll let you choose the spoils of war to bequeath to me.”

Cullen just rolled his eyes as he turned back to his lane. He removed his coat, handing it to Dorian for safekeeping as he rolled up the sleeves on his sweater.

Dorian snickered as Cullen flexed his arm a few times, bicep bulging as he stretched it out.

“Show off.”

“You want a prize, I’m getting you a prize,” Cullen laughed.

He watched as Cullen inserted some tokens and a group of balls came sliding down the chute next to his lane. Cullen grabbed one, turning to grin at Dorian.

“Wish me luck.”

Dorian moved in closer, reaching up to grasp the back of Cullen’s head and plant a lingering kiss on his lips. Cullen fumbled with the ball, nearly dropping it before Dorian pulled back.

“Good luck,” he purred, moving out of the way.

Cullen's cheeks turned deep pink as he smiled shyly, shaking his head slightly as he tried to regain his focus. Dorian watched as his face took on a look of intense concentration, eyes squinting slightly as he shifted the angle of his body.

Dorian had never played the game, but the rules seemed simple enough – roll the balls into the holes to try to get the highest score. Cullen looked almost graceful as he let the first ball fly, quickly scoring 50 points. Dorian let out a small cheer before he realized what he was doing, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Cullen looked over at the noise, beaming with pride, before returning to the game. Dorian watched as he sunk one ball after another into the 50-point hole. It was amazing, honestly, and he had to admit he was impressed.

Apparently you were only provided with a certain number of balls to toss, and the game was over as quickly as it began. A bright red “450” flashed above Cullen’s lane, as the man burst into a triumphant grin.

“Seems I still got it,” he smiled as they waited for the attendant. Dorian was captivated by his enthusiasm, leaning up to plant another small kiss on his lips. He could get used to this.

The attendant cleared his throat, causing Cullen to jump back, embarrassed.

“Your choice, remember?” Dorian prompted. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck once more as he appraised the potential rewards.

“That one,” he finally responded, pointing towards the end of the row. The attendant came back carrying a large stuffed lion, easily as big as Dorian’s torso. Cullen grinned as it was handed to him.

“Is this acceptable?” he chuckled, exchanging the toy for his coat.

Dorian felt himself at a bit of a loss for words for the third time that night. It was silly; a child’s toy that would most likely get tossed aside the moment the child got home, forgotten. But Dorian felt himself clutch it a little tighter.

What was it about Cullen that kept rendering him speechless? Here was a man who had gone out of his way the entire night to try to please him, bouncing back after he was rebuffed and handling Dorian’s spoiled behavior as if it was nothing. He couldn’t let Cullen slip away.

“It’s perfect,” Dorian smiled fondly, noting the blush creeping back into Cullen’s face as he pulled his coat on. “I will be reminded of you and my very first carnival adventure every time I look at it.”

“Ah…well…” Cullen stuttered, smiling shyly as he looked at the ground. “I’m…glad you like it. Lions have always been my favorite.”

Dorian’s face lit up at the revelation. “Well, that just makes it all the better! Cullen the Lionheart.” He appraised the man standing in front of him. “Yes, I think it rather suits you.”

Cullen could do nothing but chuckle as he shook his head. Dorian’s only regret at the moment was that the large toy in his arms made it difficult to kiss the man again. He juggled the animal as he took out his phone, checking the time. He caught sight of the fleeting look of disappointment that flashed across Cullen’s face.

 _He thinks I’m trying to leave_.  

“Would you be interested in going somewhere a little more comfortable?” he asked hurriedly, surprised at his own nervousness. “There’s a charming coffee shop about 15 minutes away that is open late.”

Cullen’s face lit up at the invitation.

“I, ah…I would like that very much,” he said, laughing as he stumbled his way over the words in his eagerness. “Are you sure though?”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the man. “Dear Cullen, if you have learned nothing else about me tonight, you should remember that I do not go out of my way to indulge others. Especially before myself.”

He paused.

“Although…for you I might make an exception.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been working on this for 10 years...hopefully it's as cute as I hope it is. I've read and reread it so much I can't even tell anymore (I did add a lot more angsty/doubtful Dorian than I originally planned). I just REALLY NEEDED FLUFFY CULLRIAN. *cough* now that that's out of my system... 
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. always welcome! I love every single one :)
> 
> And feel free to come bug me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/). I greatly enjoy distractions.


End file.
